At present, there is a trend of fusion for phones and tablets, and the sizes of phones are getting larger and larger with main stream sizes already larger than 4 inches. The sizes of tablets are getting smaller and smaller, and products with a size of 7˜8 inches become attractive to consumers. For example, mobile apparatuses with 5˜7 inch touch screens have gained a name “phablet”.